Late
by chit catt
Summary: SasukeSakura. Namun, setiap kali gadis itu menatapku dengan senyuman yang penuh terkembang di bibir merah muda—aku berpikir bahwa terlambat pun tak apa. #SSMonthDay2 #Infantrum50Sentences


**Naruto©**Kishimoto Masashi

SasuSaku Month Submission. Infantrum [FFC] 50 Sentences Challenge.

**Day 2: Late. Set Enam**

Caution: ooc, first pov, lebai, geje, dan nista

* * *

**1. Senja**

Kak, apakah kau tahu mengapa seringkali aku terjaga di kala senja? Senja adalah waktu dimana aku tidak bisa mengingatmu—bukan dirimu yang membawa pedang berlumuran merah, ataupun yang memprovokasiku untuk membunuhmu, melainkan kau yang sesungguhnya; seorang kakak yang sering pulang terlambat dan berangkat terlalu awal, lalu meminta maaf padaku karena tidak bisa memenuhi janji.

**2. Jatuh**

Ingatkah kau di kala itu aku mengejarmu dengan putus asa? Aku benar-benar berharap saat itu kau akan membalikkan tubuhmu padaku dan berkata bahwa semua ini hanyalah ilusi belaka. Bahwa kau bisa mengembalikan semuanya—Ayah, Ibu, dan seluruh anggota klan—seperti semula. Namun aku terjatuh, kak, bersamaan dengan runtuhnya duniaku. Dan aku membencimu untuk itu. Sangat, sangat membencimu (—tanpa mengetahui bahwa kau pun merasakan luka yang sama).

**3. Pudar**

Pernah ada hari dimana aku bisa tertawa hanya karena mendengar sebuah lelucon sederhana, atau menganggap bahwa latihan _shuriken_ adalah sesuatu yang menarik, alih-alih sebuah keharusan untuk meningkatkan kemampuanku dalam membunuh seseorang. Tetapi perlahan-lahan semua kenangan itu memudar karena waktu telah lama berlalu, dan terutama, karena mereka telah tergantikan oleh kebencian-kebencian yang sengaja kausemai di dalam diriku.

**4. Harus**

Dan pada tahun-tahun berikutnya, saat aku membawa langkahku menuju akademi, melemparkan _kunai_ dan mengasah jurus, atau memperkenalkan diriku di hadapan orang-orang, hanya ada satu hal yang terngiang di dalam kepalaku dan senantiasa terulang di dalam mimpi-mimpi burukku. Yaitu bahwa aku _harus_ membunuhmu.

("Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Ada banyak hal yang kubenci, dan hal yang kusukai tidak ada. Yang kumiliki bukan impian, karena aku akan membuatnya menjadi kenyataan. Aku akan mengembalikan klanku, dan membunuh seseorang.")

**5. Ketika**

Aku selalu berpikir bahwa daripada harus kembali merasakan kehilangan, maka sejak awal lebih baik aku tidak memiliki apapun; maka sejak awal aku membentangkan garis dan membangun dinding agar tidak ada siapapun yang bisa memasuki kesendirianku.

Tapi apakah kau tahu, kak? Manusia adalah mahluk yang membingungkan. Bahkan ketika aku memperlakukan sekelilingku dengan dingin, belum tentu mereka akan membalasnya dengan perlakuan serupa. Ketika aku mencoba mendorong mereka menjauh, mereka dapat menarikku dua kali lebih kuat. Ketika aku tidak memikirkan nyawaku sendiri, ada _seseorang_ yang menangis hanya karena mengetahui bahwa aku masih hidup.

**6. Ingat**

Ia adalah seseorang yang dengan mudah akan mengingatkan siapapun pada musim semi. Tidak hanya helai-helai rambutnya yang sewarna kelopak bunga, atau sepasang irisnya yang seteduh daun, ataupun namanya, tetapi juga keceriaan dan senyumannya yang masih belum ternoda oleh noda gelap sebuah dunia bernama _shinobi_. Ia adalah seseorang yang akan mengingatkanmu pada awal manusia; bahwa tidak ada satupun orang yang terlahir dengan keburukan hati.

(Dan ia membuatku teringat pada fakta bahwa di bawah kulit manusia terdapat energi yang dapat saling membagi kehangatan tatkala dua tangan saling bertaut.)

**7. Arti**

Haruno Sakura berarti bunga Sakura di taman musim semi—pada awalnya hanya sebatas itu kesan dirinya yang ada di dalam benakku. Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa ketika kami pertama kali bertemu, dan masih tidak memiliki arti khusus buatku sampai kami selesai menjalani hari-hari di akademi ninja. Aku tidak tahu kapan kesan itu mulai berbeda dan menjadi seperti apa dirinya bagiku setelah ini. Namun, yang jelas, aku mengenali suaranya ketika aku terperangkap di dalam dinding es buatan Haku—bahkan, ketika aku terperangkap oleh alam bawah sadarku sendiri.

**8. Berat**

Aku tidak tahu apakah kau juga merasakan hal ini, Kak, tetapi tidakkah kau pikir lelaki di keluarga kita tak ada satupun yang mahir berkata-kata? Ayah, kau, dan aku—sepertinya kita memiliki kesulitan untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang sesungguhnya kita rasakan.

Sebenarnya, aku menyadari bahwa ada banyak hal yang lebih layak untuk kukatakan pada gadis itu. Namun, betapapun aku telah berusaha memikirkannya, tidak ada satupun hal yang terbersit di dalam benakku. Oleh karena itu, pada akhirnya yang tercetus hanyalah gambaran tentang ketidakmampuanku untuk menyampaikan perasaan dengan baik.

"Sakura … berat."

Dan saat itu aku benar-benar menyesali kekurangan ini.

**9. Tanya**

Saat kami memakamkan sepasang ninja yang mati karena egoisme pihak yang menganggap mereka tak lebih dari pion catur, gadis itu bertanya tentang hakikat seorang _shinobi_ pada seorang pria yang ia (kami) anggap sebagai guru. Dan pria itu menjawab bahwa setiap _shinobi _harus mengutamakan keberhasilan misi sembari bergulat dengan dilema semacam ini sepanjang hidupnya.

Kak, apakah kau juga menjalani hal serupa? Apakah aku juga akan menjalani hal serupa? (Apakah gadis itu juga akan mengalami hal serupa?)

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku tidak menganggap perkataan Naruto, yang berkata bahwa ia akan menjadi _shinobi_ dengan caranya sendiri, sebagai sebuah perkataan yang bodoh.

**10. Hilang**

Menurutmu, apa itu kekuatan? Aku telah mencarinya nyaris seumur hidupku, namun tetap saja tak pernah kudapatkan jawaban yang pasti.

Terkadang, aku berpikir bahwa seseorang yang kuat adalah seperti Kakashi, Gaara, Neji, dan ninja-ninja lain yang menempa dirinya dan memiliki jurus yang mengagumkan. Terkadang, aku berpikir bahwa itu seperti Naruto yang selalu menghabiskan cakra dengan sia-sia, namun tidak pernah goyah dalam pendiriannya.

Kemudian di saat lainnya, aku teringat pada waktu aku mencoba berperang dengan rasa sakit yang bermuara di tengkuk dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Waktu itu, sebilah tangan gadis itu yang menggenggam erat tanganku telah memberiku kekuatan untuk bertahan dan rasa sakit itu pun sedikit demi sedikit menghilang.

**11. Gores**

Sewaktu aku terbangun di kesempatan berikutnya, keadaan di sekelilingku cukup rumit untuk dipahami hanya dengan sekali melihat. Ada wajah-wajah familiar dan juga beberapa wajah yang tidak kukenal. Ada helai-helai rambut Sakura berserakan di atas tanah. Ada tawa bengis di wajah mereka yang menyebut namaku dengan lantang. Di tengah situasi semacam ini, setidaknya ada satu hal yang kuketahui, yaitu bahwa seseorang harus bertanggung jawab atas seluruh luka gores yang ada di tubuh gadis itu.

Karena itu, aku bertanya padanya, "Sakura … siapa yang telah membuatmu seperti ini?"

**12. Airmata**

Perasaan luar biasa seketika memenuhiku: aku merasa kuat, tangguh, dan bisa melakukan segalanya dengan kekuatan yang membuncah di dalam diriku. Aku teringat tentangmu, Kak, dan peran (yang kauberikan padaku) sebagai sang pembalas dendam. Dan kemudian aku mulai menghancurkan mereka, mematahkan tulang manusia sembari menyeringai dengan santai. Kekuatan ini terlalu hebat. Benar-benar hebat, hingga aku tidak menyadari bahwa airmata gadis itu sudah merebak dan tangisnya hampir pecah karena melihatku seperti ini.

**13. Rasa**

Pada detik berikutnya, gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya untuk menghentikanku; menggunakan seluruh kebaikan hatinya utuk menyadarkanku dari perangkap yang membutakan akal sehat ini. Lalu, perlahan-lahan api yang berkobar di aliran darahku padam dan suara yang bergemuruh di kepalaku (yang sebelumnya riuh mengumandangkan, "Bunuh mereka! Bunuh mereka!") kemudian meredup. Aku sendiri tidak mengetahui penyebabnya, tetapi perasaan menenangkan yang menggantikan amarah itu terasa sama hangatnya dengan hangat tubuh Sakura.

**14. Lagi**

Kemudian banyak hal yang terjadi di sisa waktu Ujian Chuunin. Banyak hal yang harus kami hadapi dan banyak musuh yang harus dikalahkan. Di antara serangkaian peristiwa itu, Sakura tertangkap oleh amukan Ichibi dan aku hanya bisa mengandalkan diriku (dan Naruto) untuk bisa mengeluarkan gadis itu dari situasi ini. Aku memaksa diriku untuk bergerak, meskipun kesadaranku hilang karena segel ajaib, meskipun aku kehilangan nyawa karena melakukannya—aku tetap mempertaruhkan semua yang kumiliki.

("Aku tidak ingin lagi melihat seseorang yang berharga bagiku mati di hadapanku.")

**15. Tanpa**

Selanjutnya, tanpa diduga oleh siapapun, Naruto bisa mengalahkan Ichibi. Dan ia telah melakukannya seorang diri. Tanpa bantuan siapapun. (Tanpa bantuanku.) Ini mengesalkan, jujur saja, karena bocah pirang itu berkembang _terlalu_ pesat. Dia yang seharusnya bodoh dan payah, kali ini telah membuatku sangat terkejut dengan batas kekuatannya.

**16. Cermin**

Dari dalam cermin, pantulan diriku seringkali mengatakan: _kau terlihat menyedihkan_. Kutepis tangan Sakura dan kupatahkan senyuman di wajahnya karena aku sangat marah pada diriku. Kutantang Naruto untuk membuktikan bahwa aku tidaklah lemah. Hanya saja, pertarungan kami waktu itu tertunda (karena, sekali lagi gadis berhati lembut itu masuk di tengah jurus yang hendak kami lepaskan).

**17. Bangun**

Malam hari selalu membuatku lelah, namun tidak berarti semua tidurku hanya berisi mimpi buruk belaka. Pernah ada sebuah langit yang membentang biru, kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di antara ilalang, dan gelak tawa yang terurai dari seorang gadis muda yang sangat kukenal. Pernah ada sebuah rumah yang ramai, rumah kita, karena ada kau, Ibu, dan juga Ayah, lalu pada suatu hari, gadis itu datang berkunjung untuk berbagi cerita dan keceriannya.

Pernah ada mimpi seperti itu, Kak. Namun ketika terbangun di pagi hari, aku menyadari bahwa tidak seharusnya aku memimpikannya. Sebab, hal semacam itu hanya akan membuatku lemah, dan ini sudah menjadi saat bagi kami untuk menjalani takdir masing-masing. Sudah waktunya aku terbangun dan memulai jalanku menuju padamu.

**18. Melangkah**

Gadis itu berusaha mencegahku pergi, tetapi tekadku sudah terlalu bulat untuk memilih jalan yang lain darinya dan rekan-rekan lain di dalam tim.

Ketika kau meninggalkan desa pada malam itu, seperti apa perasaanmu, Kak? Untukku, itu rasanya seperti ada kunai yang menggoresi jantung. Tekadku memang sudah bulat, namun setiap langkah yang kuambil terasa berat. Karenanya, setelah memukul pingsan gadis itu dan membaringkan tubuhnya di bangku, aku melangkah tanpa sekalipun pernah menoleh ke belakang.

**19. Siklus**

Dulu kau berkata padaku kalau kehidupan selalu berputar tak ubahnya sebuah roda; terkadang seseorang bisa berada di atas, dan pada waktu lainnya berada di bawah. Kurasa itu benar, Kak. Tiga tahun setelah meninggalkan Konoha, kehidupanku sedikit demi sedikit menuju titik terendahnya. Pertemuan kembali denganmu, pertarungan kita, kematianmu, dan sebagian kisah yang diceritakan Tobi tentang kebenaran yang kausembunyikan telah mengantarkanku pada kematian; sisi diriku yang masih memiliki rasa kemanusiaan kini telah mati.

**20. Itu**

Aku bermaksud untuk menghancurkan Konoha.

Memangnya apalagi yang kauharap akan kulakukan setelah mengetahui alasan yang mendasari kebencianku selama ini adalah alasan palsu? Kau ingin aku berdiam diri saja dan menerima penghargaan atas membunuh pahlawan desa yang sesungguhnya? Dan melihat seisi dunia menertawakanmu, seolah kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan mereka yang nyaman dan tentram.

Tidak, Kak. Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkannya. Aku akan menghancurkan desa yang kaucintai itu bersama dengan seluruh kenangan yang tertinggal di sana (termasuk juga gadis itu). Karena—karena _semua itu_ adalah Konoha. Dan Konoha pantas mendapatkan pembalasan yang setimpal atas kematianmu.

**21. Berubah**

Begitulah maksudku pada awalnya. Namun, sekali lagi, roda kehidupan berputar dengan tidak terduga. Perang shinobi, _edotensei_, kemudian kebangkitan Juubi. Menggelikan sekali ketika salah satu rantainya, yang bernama takdir, memutarbalikkan kisah seseorang semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Terdengar klise, memang. Tetapi itulah yang benar-benar terjadi pada hidupku. Kau, aku, situasi dan ikatan di antara _shinobi_—segalanya telah berubah.

**22. Alasan**

Seisi desa terkejut ketika mendengar maksudku untuk melindungi Konoha dan menjadi Hokage. Mereka tidak bisa menutup rahang mereka yang terjatuh, meskipun kukatakan bahwa para Hokage pendahulu telah menciptakan situasi rumit ini dan aku bermaksud untuk mengakhirinya. Begitu pula gadis itu. Ia berulang kali menanyakan alasanku kembali; menatapku dengan dalam dan penuh kehati-hatian dengan sepasang mata hijaunya yang terlalu jernih untuk bisa kutatap balik.

Tetapi aku tak menyalahkannya, tentu saja, karena ia juga memiliki alasan untuk bersikap demikian. (Lagipula siapa yang telah memecahkan tangisnya di setiap malam; mengenggam kerah lehernya dan menghunuskan _chidori_ padanya? —Itu _aku_.)

**23. Mata**

Kak, seluruh kesalahan yang kulakukan di waktu lalu memang disebabkan oleh situasi yang mendesakku berbuat seperti itu. Tapi, apakah kaupikir kita bisa memaafkan takdir yang telah berlaku tidak adil selama ini? Saat aku mengingatmu, kepalaku terus mengatakan tidak. Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak ingin membiarkan semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Namun, saat aku memberanikan diriku untuk mengangkat wajah, lalu menemukan diriku di dalam sepasang iris berwarna zamrud, suara di dalam dadaku terus menerus memintaku untuk menanggalkan kewaspadaan dan meletakkan ambisi.

**24. Pilihan**

Sejak terakhir kali bertemu denganmu dalam bentuk _edotensei_, sepertinya takdir mulai berbaik hati dengan memberikanku pilihan. Kau membebaskanku memilih. Rikudou Sennin membebaskanku memilih. Konoha membebaskanku memilih. (Gadis itu membebaskanku memilih.) Aku telah memikirkannya berulang kali, Kak, tentang jalan yang ingin kutempuh setelah ini.

Untuk diriku yang tangannya sudah berlumuran darah dan hatinya pernah tenggelam di lautan tak berdasar, mungkin akan sangat sulit jika aku ingin memulai segalanya dari awal kembali. Tapi kali ini aku benar-benar menginginkannya. Aku menginginkan sebuah kehidupan tanpa harus membenci ataupun menjual jiwaku pada kegelapan. Dan saat aku menyatakan keinginan tersebut pada Sakura, airmatanya seketika memenuhi pelupuk. Ia mengangguk perlahan dan kemudian ia berkata, "Ayo kita mulai sekali lagi."

(Sementara itu, aku hanya bisa merasa sangat bersyukur karena telah memilih jalan ini.)

**25. Terlambat**

Aku memang selalu terlambat menyadari apa yang lebih berharga bagiku, serta apa sebenarnya yang sangat ingin kumiliki. Namun, setiap kali gadis itu menatapku dengan senyuman yang penuh terkembang di bibir merah muda—aku berpikir bahwa terlambat pun tak apa. Siapa yang peduli berapa kali aku telah terjatuh, karena hal yang perlu kulakukan hanya bangkit dan memulai segalanya kembali. Bahkan sekalipun aku menyadarinya lebih lambat daripada kebanyakan orang, yang terpenting adalah kini aku sudah mengetahui masih ada seseorang yang menggenggam tanganku dan kami masih bisa hidup di masa depan.

* * *

**owari**

* * *

**AN:** Kali ini saya terinspirasi dari fic saya sendiri yang berjudul **Putih Yang Ternoda**. Menurut saya, Sasuke dan Bidam itu mirip; mereka sama-sama pernah salah jalan karena diombang-ambingkan situasi. Cuma saya harap Sasuke nggak berakhir seperti Bidam—sudah cukup ada satu Bidam di dunia ini, uhuhu. Saya membuat ItaSasu yang cukup kuat di fanfik yang seharusnya SasuSaku ini, karena sulit menggambarkan konflik batin Sasuke tanpa menyinggung Itachi. Kishimoto-sensei sebaiknya bikin ending yang nggak menggantung supaya nggak menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan Onii-chan kita tersayang. Untuk promptnya, **late** bisa diartikan malam ataupun terlambat, dan keduanya saya pakai sebagai awal serta penutup cerita ini. Oya, apa Sasuke terlalu lebai dan OOC? Endingnya maksa dan prompt-nya nggak kelihatan? Please review dan terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
